Liquidator's Valentine Adventure
Plot: It was Valentine's Day, and today it's Liquidator's Birthday! Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, and the Lost Animals are preparing for Liquidator's birthday, Liquidator falls in love with a beautiful female purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, that she wants to be his valentine. So he went to see the evil Blue Fox, Lady Blue when Captain Negaduck is on a holiday, as Liquidator really wants to see Twilight, Lady Blue has a plan to seek revenge on Crane and his friends! Can Liquidator saves his friends? Cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Princess Sofia - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Peter Pan - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Wendy Darling - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *John Darling - Pixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) (as Viper's little brother) *Michael Darling - Dixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (as Viper's other little brother and as Pixie's twin) *Tinker Bell - Bijou (Hamtaro) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Tank Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) **The Twins Lostboys - Bushroot and Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) *The Old Hag - Lady Blue (The Animals Of The Farthing Woods) *The Gangreen Gang - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Chief McBrusque (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Warren T. Rat (An American Tail), Ed (The Lion King), and Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Pirates - Various "Disney Afternoon" Villains *Princess Tiger Lily - Hello Kitty *The Indian Chief - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) (as Hello Kitty's uncle) *Nana - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Extras with Berlioz: Toulouse, Marie (both from The Aristocats), and Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Megara (Hercules) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *The Indians - Top Cat and his Gang (Top Cat) and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *King Hubert - Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Lackey - Ketswick and Chief (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Samson (aka Sofia's Horse) - Lenny (Shark Tale) Trivia *Liquidator sings "You'll Be In My Heart" from Tarzan instead of "Giving Makes You Special", Twilight Sparkle sings "Candle On The Water" from Pete's Dragon instead of "Part Of Your World", The Lost Animals sing "She's In Love" from The Little Mermaid instead of "I Won't Say I'm In Love", The Animal Villains sing "Trust In Me" from The Jungle Book instead of "Sweet Child", Lady Blue sings "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid instead of "My Lullaby", and Crane and his friends sing "We're The Best Of Buddies" from Snoopy, Come Home! Instead of "Part Of Your World (final). Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Romance